Tsuchimikado Shikizaki
, , |previous affiliation = , |occupation = Intelligence Operations Commander of the Shinsengumi |previous occupation = |team = , Shinsengumi |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = , |marital status = Varies |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |family = Tamamo no Mae (mother, deceased) |education = Shinō Academy |status = Alive |shikai = Kazemonogatari |bankai = }} Tsuchimikado Shikizaki (四季咲き土海門, Shikizaki Tsuchimikado; lit. "Blooming Every Season, Gate of the Earth and Sea") is the enigmatic and eccentric Squad Leader of the Shinsengumi Intelligence Operations Division. He is renown as having been inducted into the while serving only as a , for his development of and overwatch of the various safeguards of the . In his capacity as a member of the illustrious Zero Division, he served as the following its addition as a penal colony. Centuries later, he would step down from this post, and help form the Shinsengumi, taking command as the Intelligence Operations Division. Despite his vast accomplishments to the well being of , Tsuchimikado remains an incredibly devious and shrewd man, whose true goals lie in obscurity. He is allegedly responsible for a number of conflicts, arising both within Soul Society, and across the spiritual realm, with many wondering if he is indeed a double-agent for a secret organization. Although he and the Shinsengumi remained largely absent during the , their efforts in communication, and intel provided much of the information Soul Society needed to handle the traitor. Appearance For the Commander of the Intelligence Operations Division, Tsuchimikado takes few if any real cautions in keeping his identify hidden. With the appearance of a delinquent teenager, his unruly blonde spiky hair is the first indication that perhaps something is amiss. He is always seen wearing sunglasses, regardless of time or place, and despite whatever battle or injuries he accrues, his shades remain untarnished. His green aloha shirt adorned with white leaf and flower petals remains forever unbuttoned, revealing a broad shouldered muscular frame and tanned skin. A generously handsome body that he is only too proud to comment on. Combined with his blue denim shorts, red and white colored sneakers, he looks more like an Okinawan surfer than a powerful member of the Royal Guard. Given his appearance and mannerisms few if any ever take Tsuchimikado seriously, especially when his attitude makes it apparent he could care less if they do or not! On rare occasions he has been known to "dress up", as far as Tsuchimikado is concerned of course. In such cases, he simply drapes a dark overcoat over his aloha shirt, with matching pants and business like shoes and calls it a day. Most of the time, this is because Tsuchimikado has serious business to attend to, and for the most part, wants to "look good" while doing it. Despite his casual dress, and disregard for anything formal in regards to typical Shinigami customs his appearance doesn't detract from his ability to woo his way through a crowd, nor convince even the most prestigious of nobles to honor him as though he were royal guest. If anything it seems to endear him to such people. Perhaps this is all apart of his charm, afterall when one has already established that he isnt a threat, it can be quite difficult to change one's impression. And therein lies the deception. While Tsuchimikado has favored his current attire for the past half century (the change was very recent), he had for many centuries before taken on the appearance of a regal noble. His normally wild hair was smoother and slicked black, and his face appeared more adult and mature like a nobleman from the Heian period of Japan. He wore an elegant attire of fine spider-silk robes, in the place of his haori, with long sleeves, and leggings. Everything from his voice, gait and mannerisms were different, a stark contrast to his current appearance. Even then this persona had only persisted for a few centuries at best. Tsuchimikado has undergone several major physical changes, each so unique it is almost as if he were a different person each time. Personality There are many mysteries surrounding the mystery that is Tsuchimikado. Amongst his comrades he is both a great ally and a formidable enemy. His disposition has been the subject of many a debate, though none are truly able to understand him or his actions. His sophisticated yet sarcastic and witty persona, mask the cunning of a devious snake. Tsuchimikado is generally polite, if mockingly so, and is prone to make light-hearted jokes, even snide ones if he's feeling particularly vicious. Most of the time, they are often deep and meaningful, offering great insight into a person or are used to express his own thoughts and opinions on the person or subject in a roundabout fashion. Like the wind his zanpakutou embodies, he is a free spirit, unbounded and prone to seemingly random shifts in his personality. He can appear serious when light-hearted, relaxed and courteous while furious, even both at the same time, and feel completely apathetic. He is an impish man whose nature is wrapped in the cloak of chaos itself, his actions one day may be earnest and beneficial, going above and beyond friendship. And like a sudden breeze, the next day he will use all of his resources to destroy that very same person. Even Tsuchimikado himself is unaware of how he'll change from day to day. But he has a casual mood, one wrought with his trickster-like tendencies, he seemingly never takes anything seriously, something his allies are the first to comment about, yet his witty reply is that he is, "always serious". Despite these characteristics, he beguiles those around him with a practiced ease, weaving the strings of influence like a master puppeteer. Sometimes though, the master is fond of cutting the string, and watching it dangle helpless before him. Yet in the same hand he may shed genuine concern and worry over one of his many thralls. His personality is chaos personified, a maelstrom of so many emotions that anything he feels while fleeting is felt tremendously and whole-heartedly. He uses this persona to inspire others, be this awe, irritation or hatred is entirely different and depends on the individual. There is one thing about him that regardless of whim remains constant. He is completely and utterly fearless. This stems not from the bravado of possessing near godlike powers, or even the arrogance and security of his own station. To Tsuchimikado, there is nothing to be feared, only experienced, touched and felt. In such cases he usually finds himself in wonder at experiencing something so raw, so new, and in any case thoroughly enjoys it while it lasts. Fortunately Tsuchimikado appears to take his duties and responsibilities seriously, likely at the urging of his Zanpakutou spirit. Within the Shinsengumi he is a valuable ally and confident, as he earnestly completes his assigned responsibilities in a timely fashion. His information is rarely false, and he appears to care a great deal about his subordinates, often leaving them gifts or throwing welcoming parties for successful missions. However he is noted to be far more devious and malicious in his actions, likely to demonstrate that he is capable of his own ruthlessness and is very well able to betray any one of them at a moments notice...or not. It can be very difficult to tell either way when it concerns Tsuchimikado. A man gifted with supernal cunning, and a talent for manipulation, Tsuchimikado does not lie about who he is. He warns those around that he is a spy and that they shouldn't trust him or anything he says, yet his actions only seem to draw them nearer. He is apparently a man of his word, assuming any can get it out of him, but even if he does, whether it ends in their favor is up in the air. The relationships he's built, even his friendship with many of his subordinates and fellow Captains in the Gotei 13, are they real and true, or merely a facade, a stepping stone towards some sinister goal? None are sure where his true motivations lie, for everything he does is a contradiction. Many are unsure of whose side he's even on, yet they all seem to overlook the most obvious answer ---his own. As for what plans he has in store, they will come in due time, whether or not they will have seen the signs is quite another. History Early Life Tsuchimikado's origins are at first glance unremarkable. His father was a court advisor of moderate standing, and his mother a nameless yet inexplicably alluring and knowledgeable woman whose own origins were shrouded in mystery. It was said that the two met during a festival, that it was love at first sight and he could not stand being without her. His upbringing was typical, as a heir to his father's name, he was taught and instructed in the manners of the court. Tsuchimikado however took to it with an unusual zeal, he surpassed his brothers and sisters in sheer knowledge by the time he was six, and was quite adept at manipulating those around him with frightening ease by the time he turned ten. His father was ecstatic, eager to have his prized son prove their worth, while his mother, well his mother dotted on the boy, spoiling him with mystic tales and other mythical legends, that he began dabbling in the magical arts. Unbeknownst to his father and the rest of his family, his mother felt it was time to disclose his true heritage, and his destiny. When Tsuchimikado completes his first divination, a true divination, not just a prediction of the weather, but of an event to come, down to the smallest of details, does his mother on the eve of the full moon, tell her son that he is indeed the offspring of a human and a kitsune. Her nine-tails illuminated in the moonlight glistening with delight as he revealed, that he had known since he was eight. This divination was his first demonstration in public. He had long since divined his own origins, but had waited for his mother to tell him herself, for that was something he too foresaw. Marveled at the maturity of her own son, she began her own plans. As much as she loved his father, he had grown old, and now it was time to move on, but not before having a little fun. The next few months had gone by quickly, with Tsuchimikado's father enjoying a boon in his position, having advanced through the ranks of the advisor to be in the imperial court. He used his son's ability ruthlessly, completely focused on his own agenda, neglecting the affairs of his own household, and other sons and daughters. It didn't take much effort on Tsuchimikado's part, getting his family to eventually turn on one another was simple really. His mother stayed in the background working on her own plans as she bewitched her way into the bed chambers of the current emperor. Soon Tsuchimikado's father and the rest of his family was killed off, while he seperated himself behind false names and positions by the time he was just a young adult. His mother on the other hand, began the downward spiral of the king as he became obsessed with pleasing her in all forms, that he too neglected the affairs of his country. Soon the country fell into ruin, war broke out, and with it the fall of the dynasty. Tsuchimikado disguised as a well known priest to exorcize his mother from the woman she "possessed", an elaborate deception which served them well when the real priest came and performed the deed. Satisfied with their efforts mother and son departed from the mortal coil, entering the world of Doubutsu Kato. Now, there is little if any information regarding his whereabouts or activities during his stay in Doubutsu Kato. Virtually all records of that era were destroyed in the ensuing battles against the combined might of 's . Somehow he survived the slaughter of his clansman and the destruction of the spiraling metropolis, while his mother is believed to have perished, possibly sacrificing herself to save her son. Given their personalities however, its also possible that both may have had a hand in the destruction of Doubutsu Kato, or perhaps they hid amongst the humans and nobility such as the Kuchiki at the time. Sometime after the establishment of Soul Society, he would appear in Rukongai as a wandering spirit gifted with extraordinary magical capability. He was highly sought after for his talent and quickly inducted into the ranks of the Shinigami. Soul Society Tsuchimikado was enigmatic at best during his brief stint within the Gotei 13. After he was approached and brought to the Academy for training he demonstrated uncanny talent and skill in all four forms of Shinigami combat, graduating within the span of a single year. At the time the Royal Guard was still in its infancy and required the aid of extraordinary beings who could perform tasks its members could not attend to and was inducted as a retainer to the Royal Guard. His training accelerated and he obtained an incredible amount of power in short span of time, introducing various marvels to Soul Society. He was particularly skilled with binding spells, and the manipulation of barriers, so much so that he helped found the facility that would watch over many of Soul Society's enemies in the , acting as the Chief Warden. Indeed it was he who established many of the functions of the Dangai now used today by Shinigami such as the Kōryū '(拘流, ''Wresting Flow) which regulates the current constantly flowing in the Dangai, as well as the '''Kōtotsu (拘突, Wresting-Surge) serves as an automated system that cleanses the Dangai. As the Warden, Tsuchimikado oversaw the containment of "dangerous elements" who were a threat to Soul Society and created many safeguards to ensure their compliance during their stay in his prison. Many of these were carried over to the now used by the . For centuries he would remain as its Chief until the war once again loomed over Soul Society. One of the enemies primary goals was the release of the prisoners held in the penal colony, which would have flooded Soul Society in an even bloodier conflict. As a fail-safe, Tsuchimikado destroyed the penal colony, ripping it to shreds temporally, scattering its denizens across time and space, destroying many of the inmates. With the residents of the penal colony dead, the uprising soon settled once the Gotei 13 re-established order. As a Warden with no detainee's Tsuchimikado gracefully stepped down from his position and returned to his duties as a member of the Royal Guard. For the next century Soul Society was plagued with numerous uprisings, rebellions and the only one near invasion. These disasters soon made it apparent that while the Gotei 13 was capable of defending Soul Society, an external force would be necessary to detect these possible wars and prevent as many from reaching the walls of Soul Society. Thus it was decreed that a subdivision of the Royal Guard would be tasked with carrying out this mandate. Tsuchimikado and three other Captains would soon establish the beginning of the Shinsengumi. Inventions & Equipment Central Great Underground Prison (真央地下大監獄, shin'ōchikadaikangoku): As the progenitor of the barriers that contained the numerous criminals of Soul Society when the Dangai was used as a penal colony, Tsuchimikado developed several safeguards and security measures which were later remolded and implemented as a new containment strategy. The eight levels of this prison system were conceptualized and drafted by Tsuchimikado after he was relieved from his duty as Warden and serve as the chief prison center in Soul Society. The specifics of each level remain largely unknown but they all encompass a web of highly complex binding spells, and space-time transmogrification. As such, Tsuchimikado has the knowledge and capability to freely enter, and manipulate any of the prison levels as he see's fit, often arranging visitations to known criminals as "consultants" when faced with particularly interesting plots made against Soul Society. Since the fall of Aizen he has paid particular attention to this inmate and has on occassion "ruffled his feathers" so to speak. Kōryū '(拘流, ''Wresting Flow): Tsuchimikado is hailed as the creator of the wresting flow within the Dangai, though he denies such a claim and merely asserts that he just "fooled around with the currents until it worked." However he did it, it was damned ingenious and has served as one the primary defense mechanisms against Hollow invasion for over two thousand years. '''Kōtotsu (拘突, Wresting-Surge): The creation of the wresting surge only came about when Tsuchimikado's office became flooded with paperwork regarding the time-consuming and rather routine maintenance of the known pathaways in the Dangai. The fact that numerous people who more than often ended up lost, spontaneously appearing days even centuries later began to grate on his nerves. So at the sincerest behest of the Gotei 13, he went ahead and crafted the wresting surge which took over the clean-up, much to the relief of the former sweepers who were forced to work long and often dangerous tours. Contrary to popular belief the wresting surge is not a single entity, but rather a program that the wresting flow recreates in interval. Even if one is destroyed, a new one will simply take its place. Ofuda (御札, lit. Charm): A rectangular parchment inscribed with various magical symbols. The Ofuda employed by Tsuchimikado are one-use magical effects, and are infused with a single Kido effect. As they are generally created beforehand, he frequently employs them in battle, using them to set up ambushes and traps against his victims. Of course Tsuchimikado is skilled enough to magically create them from his spiritual power, in this instance, the Ofuda act as seals capable of housing a number of magical effects that he can then later release. Furthermore, once created anyone is capable of using his Ofuda, needing only to channel a small bit of spiritual energy into the seal, to activate its effects. They can be used to create, or enhance currently active spells and effects such as protective wards, barriers, or to dispel magical influences such as possession or illusions. The Ofuda are also known to possess a powerful purifying effect, and are capable of instantly slaying and purifying evil spiritual beings such as Hollows or other malevolent spirits. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Tsuchimikado's deceptive nature is equaled only by his immense intellect. As one of the oldest living beings, having lived before the very founding of Soul Society, he possesses an almost otherworldly knowledge and perception. To say that he is well versed in the inner workings of Soul Society would be in jest, it would more more accurate to say that he may have had a very hand in the direction in which Soul Society has grown! His understanding of its laws and infrastructure are seconded to none, and his awareness of its activities are virtually without equal. His genius served him well in evading the destruction of Doubutsu Kato, and even now as the head Intelligence expert of the Shinsengumi. There is little if anything that he doesn't know about the spiritual world, extending beyond the walls of Soul Society to the very nature of how the spiritual world operates, to the relationship between the various dimensions. This vast intellect extends from mere intellectual pursuits to his cunning and tactical acumen in the field of battle. He is a masterful trickster, masking his intent through veiled lies and half-truths, deceiving his opponent with knowledge of their own abilities that they didnt even possesses. *'Master Strategist & Tactician:' Tsuchimikado's chief role in his position as Intelligence Operations Commander is the acquisition and distribution of intelligence. He is also responsible for the dissemination of missions within the Shinsengumi, both of which are a testament to his immense capabilities in formulating strategies, and tactics for a wide range of individual skill sets and unique talents. Amongst the Royal Guard he is also prized for his incredible intellect and his ability to discern the movements of their enemies and allies. He demonstrates an unusual level of calm and perceptive capability to discern the very basis of his opponents abilities, yet such knowledge is not revealed until he has at last delivered the final blow! Tsuchimikado's strategy and tactics appear wildly complex, that such gambits would otherwise fail in normal situations, but at other times are so ridiculously simple, that one would could not believe that such a man is hailed as a genius among the Shinsengumi. In the end, whatever his scheme, tactic or goal, his objectives inevitably end up fulfilled, only hint at the depths of Tsuchimikado's strategic and tactical abilities. *'Master Manipulator:' One of his most well known or perhaps even least known depending on whose whim, is his ability to manipulate those around him. None are entirely sure whose side he's really on, given that he's both a criminal mastermind within the Shinsengumi. He has repeatedly manipulated those around him, even when they believe that he's the one being manipulated, and is known to have not just plots-within-plots, but additional plots going on around him. Some are there just for his amusement, while others have unknown long term benefits that so far, few have been able to discern. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the first Captains of Soul Society and the current commander of the Intelligence Operations subdivision of the Shinsengumi, Tsuchimikado boasts a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. Even by the standards of those that possess a similar level and control of their energy, Tsuchimikado's spiritual power is considered "worlds apart" from other Captains. Yet it lacks the intensity and overwhelming pressure normally associated with power of his level. When he releases his reiatsu, its effect on the environment is very different from other Shinigami, its almost as if a deep void has descended upon them, seemingly masking the presence of other spiritual beings within its area. Like the man himself his spiritual power is extremely deceptive in its nature, the only hint of its exertion being just a prickling at the back of one's skull. Rather than affecting the environment with pressure, his reiatsu tends to wrap itself around the minds and wills of others in the vicinity. As it sinks into their minds, some have found themselves more friendly to him, and by extension, easier to manipulate. The environment itself beckons to his whim, as though it eagerly awaits his command with rapt attention. Its very nature and texture is difficult to discern, as it constantly flows from one axis to the next; supreme goodness and righteousness, to abhorrent evil and malicious intent, it is a chaotic power that changes and adapts at its own whim. Hoho Mastery Master-Level Enhanced Speed: Ever-changing, ever-shifting, wild, chaotic, he is like a willow in the wind, flowing around from one space to the next with a beguiling grace. Tsuchimikado's speed is as mysterious as it is immense, he does not move as a Shinigami does, in point of fact, there is little about his movements that's human at all. He is a magical prodigy, and thus has little use for the technique drafted by a clan of cats, instead drawing upon the very wind itself, riding along its currents. He moves with a near unsurpassed level of speed, swaying and drifting in impossible angles, fading into a wispy mist only to reappear again whenever it suits him. His formidable magic and mastery of Onmyodo, grant him instantaneous speed, almost as though he's teleporting. Like the snake is he often compared to, he is a slippery bastard, capable of evading attacks he has no right evading, as though dispersing his very form into the air itself. His movements are erratic, unpredictable, and seemingly at will, requiring little effort on his part. He turns the very force of an opponents own power against them, using it to further augment his speed, leaving a trail of flickering afterimages in his wake, or projecting them at his whim. Immense Speed: Evident by his namesake, and also his personality, Tsuchimikado is a wily combatant, and is capable of tremendous speed and reflexes in the midst of combat. He doesn't ever appear to be caught off-guard by his opponents attacks, and is able to react to their movements with skillful ease, weaving through their attacks like a snake in preparation for his own counter-attack. He frequently makes use of this speed to maneuver around his opponents, and overwhelm them with his magical attacks. Hakuda Mastery Hakuda Master: Whether as a result of his exceptional experience and longevity, mastery of magic, or love for battle, Tsuchimikado is a master of hand-to-hand combat. Much like his speed, he moves in an unpredictable and erratic manner, the rocking and swaying motions of his body are hypnotic like the wind itself. He is able to bend, contort, and move into impossible positions, and bombard his opponents with a barrage of attacks; each one carrying the force of a miniature tornado, slicing and tearing apart where he strikes. His fighting style is eerily similar to the infamous drunken boxing in wuxia, though this is only a comparison at best. Whatever his fighting style is, it is impossible to discern its origins, having nothing but an unnatural flow of unconnected attacks, transitions, and footwork. He is shown to be an extremely cunning and devious combatant who ruthlessly exploits the weaknesses of his opponent. With his wild movements he befuddles his opponent, as they attempt to strike at what appear to be openings, only to find themselves falling into one trap after another. He liberally interchanges his magic into his fighting style, utilizing kido to distract, disarm, immobilize or strike against his opponent. It is akin to fighting several powerful combatants at once, as a cascade of demon magic interrupts their attacks, confound their own strategies, and attacks with enough power to erode entire mountain sides, crash into their being. When one fights Tsuchimikado, they are fighting a force of nature unto itself, an avatar of wind, a master of magic, a cunning fox. Immense Strength: The nature of strength is in fact an illusion; the capability to exert sufficient force to enact a change around you is a concept that pervades all layers of existence. Rather than brute strength, one must consider strength to be a phase in the cycle of change. By tapping into this flow, the idea of strength existing as a sole force inherited by an individual dissolves, leaving only the certainty of action. As a master of the esoteric arts of the spiritual world, Tsuchimikado understands this concept, and is able to practice it with frightening ease. Strength is relative, and crushing an entire mountain with just the shockwave from a simple gesture is simple for him. Immense Durability: Tsuchimikado demonstrates a ridiculous level of durability, and is able to withstand a great deal of punishment from his opponents. Although it has yet to be fully shown, its believed that Tsuchimikado makes frequent use of his onmyojutsu magic to create powerful barriers around his person, augmenting its defenses. Kido & Spiritual Power Mastery Kido Master: Following the destruction of Doubutsu Kato, Tsuchimikado resurfaced not only as an officier in the Gotei 13, but in the days when the Kido Corps was just establishing itself. He remained as Lieutenant for a time before succeeding his predecessor as Captain of the Kido Corps Division, a seat he would hold for centuries to come before he would later help to find the Shinsengumi. Beyond the occasional prodigy, there are few who can match the sheer knowledge, cunning and might of Tsuchimikado in Kido. He is one of its most powerful practitioners, a master of the magical arts, demonstrating such skill that he is able to cast virtually all known Kido spells. He is able to use kido flawlessly, understanding the intricancies and fundamentals of even the most complex spells, and unravel their secrets with but a single glance. While a number of his magical abilities stem from a combination of his heritage, and the era of which he was raised, Tsuchimikado is undoubtably one of the greatest masters of Kido in the history of Soul Society. *'Incantationless Casting:' One of the greatest indications of a master spellcaster is the ability to cast their spells without the use of an incantation. Normally working such mystical powers requires the spoken word, not only to visualize the magic one is attempting to cast, but to also draw upon the will and spirit of the world around them to enact its effect. Tsuchimikado's mastery and subsequent immense skill in this technique, allows him to cast any spell of his choosing simply by willing it into existence, without losing not even a drop of power. He has spent well over two-thousand years perfecting this skill and has simply put, acquired such finesse and precision with his spellcasting, that the use of an incantation only serves to drastically augment the power of spell, easily doubling or even quadrupling its power. He weaves magic with the speed and fluidity of a master of martial arts; spells are flung with all of the effort as one would throw a punch, requiring barely any thought at all. The spells he has in his disposal are so ingrained into his being, he calls upon barriers, shields and counter-attacks with the same efficiency as one would expect of muscle-memory. *'Motionless Casting:' When Tsuchimikado performs a spell, there is no indication of his casting, he assumes no stance nor does he perform any elaborate or subtle gestures to aid in its casting. Such a skill is widely regarded as the trademark of an esteemed master of the magical arts. He is a master in understanding the flow of energy to such a degree, that he can perform all of his spells without motion, and with his heightened spiritual awareness, is fully capable of casting them from any angle or direction around his body. However by utlizing such gestures, he is able to increase their strength and speed twice over, a feat that he typically combines with his incantationless casting, to slam an onslaught of spells relentlessly against his victims. Onmyōjutsu Master (陰陽道, "W''ay of Yin and Yang''"): Taught at a young age to harness his innate magical potential by his kitsune mother, which was further improved upon his arrival and time spent in Doubutsu Kato prior to its destruction, Tsuchimikado is one of the few practitioners to possesses the ancient secrets and lore of a now dead civilization. The knowledge and enlightenment brought forth by thousands of years of study and research grants him unparalleled insights into the inner workings of the flow of energy. First and foremost is the immense knowledge, and understanding of the flow of energy; both intellectually and intuitively. His breadth of experience and ability to discern the flow of this energy as it changes from one form to the next, how it is aligned, when it aligns, and in what conditions its alignment or flow will change grant him the ability to act on this knowledge to manipulate, even change the flow entirely. In regards to his magical abilities, knowing how to channel one's energy and to understand its flow is paramount, and he is a master of it. He is able to discern not only how the energy is flowing and its unique qualities, but change it as he see's fit. This allows him to alter the very framework of his spells, not just their effect, but their shape and form, their very manifestation. By changing or redirecting this flow he is able to transmute one element into the next, change its properties, add properties to them, remove properties, combine and disassemble spells as they are cast, after they have been cast! The true extent of his magic is such that he is capable of warping and bending the laws of the universe itself according to his will. It's interesting to note that Tsuchimikado does not reference his abilities as onmyōjutsu, that is a title given to him by his fellow Shinigami allies who recognize its effects as such. To Tsuchimikado his abilities are the result of Umisenyamasen (海千山千, "Ocean-Thousand, Mountain-Thousand"), a reference to a chinese idiom regarding sly old foxes and snakes and such. How fitting. *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness:' For Onmyojutsushi, the ability to discern, and manipulate the flow of the energies of the world around them is a necessary skill in using their unique magic. As one of its premier masters, Tsuchimikado possesses an extraordinary sensory input in regards to energy, demonstrating a highly acute level spiritual awareness. He is able to detect what he refers to as "ripples in a pond", the subtle vibrations, wavelengths, the ebb and flow of energy as it propogates through the world. His senses are so precise, that he can detect the presence of spiritual beings, the use of supernatural abilities, and even the presense of magic as it is cast within a vast area. He often describes a spiritual energy signature using a variety of senses, from its color, texture, taste, even how it appears to interact with the environment. He can discern minute details about a person or object by "reading" imprints left by their presence long after they have gone whether it be days or years later, and accurately describe their movements from the smallest of gestures such as a raised eyebrow, to detailed accounts of an entire battle. Kekkai (結界, lit. "Bounded Field"): Are magical fields created through a bounded network of spiritual energy spread across an environment to create a mystical boundary line that seperates the space within from the outside world. Tsuchimikado's innate magical abilities and onmyojutsu allow him to seperate the energies of yin and yang in order to project a measure of his own inner world; in essence a localized pocket dimension. These boundaries are fields of space enclosed from reality, but as the world serves as the template, they mimic the environment they are created in. However since this is a pocket dimension, structural damage dealt within the field disappears upon dimissal of the field, similiarily, changes in the surrounding reality do not affect the area within the field, nor do changes in the field affect the surrounding reality. By erecting such fields, Tsuchimikado is able to harness and greatly empower his own abilities within the confines of these fields, and so great is his magical prowess that he is able to create immensely large bounded fields, some large enough to cover entire sections of a city. * Godai Kekkai '(五大結界, lit. "''Five Elements Field"): Is a field that rewrites the elemental properties of magic used within in, by blocking the flow of energy from one element to the next. Essentially, this field allows Tsuchimikado to restrict and deny the casting of any element of his choosing, be it a combination or none at all. Attempts to use a restricted element, are in effect against the nature of the established "reality" which causes it to attempts to crush the attempt, drastically increasing the cost of such spells, and causing backlash against the caster, such as mental fatigue, or even physical injury, all dependent on the strength of the spell they cast. Conversely using an allowed element is both easier, and its cost is reduced significantly. The erected field is generally invisible to even a Shinigami's senses, and can be created over a vast area, spanning an entire city if there is enough preparation. Due to how this field interfere's with the elemental composition of spells, non-elemental spells are also affected, making their casting all the more difficult as well. *'''Jiseigyo (時制御, lit. "Time Control"): A bounded field, that is capable of altering the flow of time within its confines. However unlike other forms of time manipulation, it cannot be used to reverse time to rewrite changes in the past, nor it can it stop time. Tsuchimikado is limited to causing time to stagnate within the area by slowing it down, or accelerating the passage of time. The field can be erected quickly enough that Tsuchimikado often utilizes it defensively, to aid him in defending against attacks. However one of his most ingenious uses of the field is by containing the field around his body, and allowing himself to temporarily accelerate to speeds far beyond his own level. The essence of his immense speed, and erratic movements could possibly be tied to an instinctive use of this field. Ninshiki (認識, lit. "Cognizance"): Tsuchimikado possess the unique ability to synchronize with the spirits of all things, which grants him a type of prescience, allowing him to see and hear anywhere in the past, present or possible futures. This ability is not without limits, to view things in the present requires a foci, a name, a location, something that symbolizes who or what he is trying to view. Seeing into the past is much more difficult, given the vast amount of information. Tsuchimikado generally makes physical contact with a creature or object, as it provides the quickest acquisition of information regarding their past in a similar manner to psychometry. Otherwise it can take days, weeks perhaps even months of meditation to find any relevant information depending on how broad his information was. Predicting the future is even more difficult, comparing his power to rain; every droplet hits a predetermined place, the form together and flow eventually making a stream. This is fate. While he can see and hear the rain, it is difficult to understand the significance of every drop, thus he can only see into possible futures. In most cases even with his fearsome intellect, he is not able to piece together information until moments before it happens, or after the events have occured with the future set in stone, unable to change it. Magabarai (禍払い, lit. "Demon Exorcism"): Tsuchimikado is also rather skilled in exorcising spirits, banishing them to their home realms, and driving away foreign influences. Naturally this ability makes his magic extremely effective against spiritual beings, drastically increasing the potency of his attacks and binding effects. He has demonstrated the ability to very easily "purify" and in essence cause the very spiritual bonds that make up spiritual creatures to dissolve and destabilize, while simulataneously using his Reiryoku Absorption'''abilities to tear them apart at their most basic level and absorb their spiritual essence. However, beings of strong spiritual pressure are able to resist its effects, though are no less subject to the heightened effects of his magic. Powers exercising any sort of mental control over another, either through possession or some form of magic, can be removed very easily by Tsuchimikado. '''Shiki Fuin (式封印式, lit. "Sealing Ceremony"): Tsuchimikado is quite skilled in the arts of sealing magic, frequently making use of this skill to transcribe his spells onto ready-made paper-tags with runes etched onto them. By using one of these sealing tags he can quickly and at no cost manifest the transcribed spell. Alternatively, he can use them to augment his magic, generally by exhausting the sealing tag as part of the casting, or drawing a symbol of the magic on a surface. By using these sealing tags he can more easily afflict his targets with effects as when it is directly attached to a person or spiritual being the effects of that spell are magnified many times over. His skill in sealing magic of course goes far beyond the realm of simple paper-tags, as by combining this skill with his enhanced barrier magic, he can create pocket dimensions, used to store items, or even seal powerful entities. Shinjinbukai Jurin (信心深い従臨, lit. "Godly Subjugation"): One of his most terrifying skills at his disposal, is his ability to utilize his unique magic to subjugate spiritual creatures binding them to his will. In a rare moment of honesty, or perhaps he was taunting his opponent before subsequently wrenching their free will, explained that he does so by breaking down the basic elemental properties that exist within nature and by extension all things in creation, allowing him to influence the harmony between yin (will) and yang (physical) energies. By doing so he can manipulate the very spiritual alignment of another creatures spiritual power, thereby directing it. Given that most creatures have such conflicting emotions and ideals, he finds it easier to simply control their body, and not the mind itself, almost as if they were a puppet. Once dominion is established he can bind them to him, allowing him access to their perceptions, minds, and control over their bodies at any other time. He is extremely skilled in using this ability, though he does show respect to his subjugated spirits, by allowing them free reign so as long as they complete any given objectives. His laid-back manner, and witty sarcasm can whittle their defenses so that they develop Stockholm syndrome, sympathizing with him. He goes out of his way to ensure they are reasonably comfortable, and only summons them when necessary, and only after requesting their assistance. His natural charisma and personality have allowed him to break''any spirit he has bound, so that they view him as one of their greatest benefactors despite the fact that they have been bound to his will. '''Shikigami' (式神, lit. "Ceremony Gods"): Tsuchimikado is capable of summoning forth various spirits and binding them to inanimate objects, using them as messengers, spies and other various tasks. Alternatively he is able to imbue such objects with a small measure of his own spiritual power to temporarily grant them life and sentience. These bounded spirits are linked to Tsuchimikado himself, allowing him to communicate and use his prescience abilities through them. These Shikigami are notoriously powerful, most are as skilled as a Seated Officer, with several varieties possessing unique specializations: *'High Spiritual Power:' All of Tsuchimikado's Shikigami boast a high amount of spiritual power, and are capable of using it to varying effect. *'Enhanced Strength:' The Shikigami possesses great phenomenal strength, capable of crushing boulders and sending opponents flying with their attacks. They are powerful enough to damage buildings and demolish them with a focused assault. *'Enhanced Speed:' The Shikigami demonstrate varying degree's of speed, disappearing and reappearing from one location to the next. Their speed is such that they are capable of keeping up with most Experts of techniques such as Shunpo. *'Enhanced Durability:' Tsuchimikado's Shikigami are notoriously durable, able to withstand a great deal of punishment, and even if "limbs" are removed are still able to fight without loss in their ability. They also demonstrate a resilience against Kido and other magical affects, furthering enhancing their utilization. : ' Bishamonten' (毘沙門天): Named after the God of Warriors, this type of Shikigami is a combat specialist. Its abilities focus heavily on swordsmanship, and brute physical strength. Each one possesses great strength and durability, wielding dual katana's with expert proficiency. They are highly skilled swordsman, and with greater numbers can prove quite challenging to battle hardened Lieutenants. *'Expert Sworsmanship Specialist:' Evident by whom they are named after, Bishamonten-class Shikigami possesses considerable skill in swordsmanship, battling with a relentless almost berserker-like ferocity. It is highly skilled at using its incredible speed to great effect for precision and lethal blows against its summoners enemies. It also seem to possesses some form of limited intelligence as it is capable of adapting to its opponents attacks, and strategy. *'Immense Strength:' Bishamonten-class Shikigami possesses tremendous physical strength, capable of demolishing entire buildings with a single swipe of their blade. *'Immense Durability:' Another attribute of Bishamonten-class Shikigami is their incredible durability, and ability to suffer through a great deal of damage, yet not show any hint of damage in their movements or attacks. Their skin is extremely durable and very difficult to pierce through. As constructs they doesnt have any vitals to target making the very difficult to kill, and are the most resistant towards Kido affects and abilities. : ' Sōjōbō' (僧正坊): Named after one of the mythical kings of the tengu. Sōjōbō-class Shikigami serve as Tsuchimikado's reconnaissance and infiltration specialists. While not as combat able as the Bishamonten-class they are used primarily for guerrilla warfare, assassinations, and special strike teams of necessary. Sojobo Shikigami are able to become invisible, transform their appearance to any human (typically Tsuchimikado himself), and are noted to be extraordinarly fast, outpacing the average seated officer. They are highly skilled assassins, and adapt at hand-to-hand combat. *'Kage Buyo' (影舞踊, lit. Shadow Dance): Sōjōbō-class are able to become invisible and completely erase their presence from the perceptions of spiritual beings. While in effect they cannot be seen nor heard and their spiritual power is suppressed. They also possesses some characteristics of being insubstantial while this ability is in effect, even towards other spiritual beings and constructs, allowing it to efficiently spy and gather valuable information for its summoner Tsuchimikado. *'Henge' (変幻, lit. Transformation): Sōjōbō-class Shikigami are extremely skilled at shapeshifting, being able to flawlessly take on the appearance of others. By touching a target they are able to instantly take on a targets personality, though they remain loyal to Tsuchimikado. *'Master Assassin:' Sōjōbō-class Shikigami are masters in the arts of assassination. They possess detailed knowledge of anatomy, and are extremely skilled at hiding their prescence even in the midst of combat. *'Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant:' Despite its appearance, Sōjōbō-class Shikigami are highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, making use of their limbs and lightning fast reflexes to great effect in combat to quickly and silently kill its opponents. Sōjōbō-class Shikigami fights using guerrilla tactics, striking from the shadows only to fade away the next instant, making use of misdirection, and feints. *'Immense Speed:' Out of all of Tsuchimikado's Shikigami the Sōjōbō-class are by far the fastest, easily surpassing some Lieutenants in raw speed, and are more than able of keeping up with masters of Shunpo and similar arts. They are fast enough to create at least one "speed clone" while moving, making them very effective at hit and run or surprise tactics. : ' Konohanasakuya' (木花之開耶): Named after the daughter of a mountain god, she represents "prosperity". The Konohanasakuya Shikigami, are the only ones possessing the ability to use magic and kido. However they are less durable and the slowest out of the Shikigami making them best used as support. They are able to cast a number of spells, and are as skilled as the average Seated Officer. Their true skill however lies in their ability to synchronize with other Shikigami, broadcasting information over the "network", thereby greatly enhancing their teamwork. With only one Konohanasakuya Shikigami, Tsuchimikado can control over a hundred at one time with effortless ease, and by utilizing more, he can easily control an entire army. *'Kido Expert:' Konohanasakuya-class are unique class of Shikigami, in that they have been imparted with the necessary skill and knowledge to utilize Kido. They prove to be highly skilled practitioners, and are capable of performing nearly all of the known Kido spells. However unlike most practitioners, they must use the incantation in order to cast any given spell and are unable to bypass this limitation. For this reason they are largely regulated to being support, though it is a role they are well suited for. *'Isshin' (一心, "One Mind"):' '''Similar to the power displayed by the 10th Espada, Konohanasakuya-class Shikigami possess the ability to broadcast information of whatever they are currently seeing or experiencing. They are also able to see or experience anything any other Shikigami under Tsuchimikado's control is experincing as well. This ability allows them to synchronize his collective army of Shikigami, and provide instant and constant communication, similar to a hive mind. As they can remotely view any active Shikigami broadcast this information all Shikigami are generally aware of a threat, and are able to adapt accordingly, and overwhelm opponents who are otherwise much more powerful than they are. This power also lends itself in providing Tsuchimikado all the informaton he could ever need, and allows him to coordinate group tactics. Subjugated Spiritual Beings Tsuchimikado has amassed a number of creatures bound to his command, though there are a few notable ones that he summons on occasion. These spiritual creatures are immensely powerful beings, that summoning even one drains a considerable amount of spiritual energy from Tsuchimikado limiting the use of his summons to no more than one in any given fight. However as stated they each possess incredible power, comparable and even succeeding Tsuchimikado in raw spiritual strength. '''Kagutsuchi' (迦具土, lit. "Earth's Tool"; the japanese ancient god of fire): Kagutsuchi is an ancient deity of fire in the japanese culture, though he was killed before birth by his father Izanagi. However his remains would later be used to create various other gods who would later take up his mantle. This Kagutsuchi is a mere vestige, a collection of wills manifested together into a singular form. While sentient, it retains only small percentage of its original power, however even at its current form it is no different than an all consuming flame that will devour everything within sight. It is the least patient out of Tsuchimikado's summons, and will taunt and insult Tsuchimikado for wasting its time threatening him at every opportunity; threats it could very well carry out before Tsuchimikado's control mechanisms kick in. This makes Kagutsuchi the most volatile out of the summons, as it may attack without direction, intending to wipe everything out first just to spite Tsuchimikado. It does not enjoy being summoned by him, and only obeys his command long enough to leave as quickly as possible, though its anger can be quelled if it faces a powerful enough opponent. It does not respect Tsuchimikado's trickster like personality, but it does respect his power. When summoned Kagutsuchi appears as a white mechanized dragon-like creature with wings composed entirely of a black spiritual energy, with wispy tendrals wrapped around its body. Kagutsuchi is also the largest of his summons, dwarfing a large ten-story building in height, with an even longer wingspan. It is capable of unleashing a fiery breath that can immolate anything and everything within a large area, vaporizing it instantly. Its flames are hot enough to affect even magical effects, consuming them in its flames. The true strength of its abilities are similar to the powers of a Bankai-released fire type Zanpakutou. It is also said to possess an even higher level of spiritual power than Tsuchimikado dwarfing his by a considerable amount. Kyoukasuigetsu no Mono (鏡花水月の物, lit. "an object of flowers reflected on a mirror and the moon reflected on the water's surface"): A nine-tailed fox of considerable magical power, and reknown for its illusions and unique power, "Reality Marble", it is a notorious being that terrorized the eastern nations for centuries before its sudden disappearance. It had spent its time, "showing humility to the arrogant mortals" by impersonating emperors, war lords, and other influential figures throughout history instigating constant civil war and mayhem. Kyoukasuigetsu is infamous even the spiritual world for they too were not excluded, earning it enemies from both worlds. It was later approached by Tsuchimikado in the spiritual world who catered to the whimsical nature of this beast, by betting in a game of what is now known as modern chess, only the pieces were other creatures, specifically two rival tribes, on the brink of war. They would be required to integrate themselves into their respective society, build their army and instigate a war against the other. The stipulation was this; neither side could directly influence the outcome of the war, meaning neither could directly get involved in the fighting. Intrigued by the game, Kyoukasuigetsu no Mono agreed, and that if it lost it would allow Tsuchimikado to summon him as he saw fit, and if he won, he would devour Tsuchimikado. And so the games began. It had barely taken a whole month before both tribes were on the battlefield. Kyoukasuigetsu no Mono was supremely satisfied and confident of its victory, but to its surprise, its army, joined with Tsuchimikado's army, thereby winning by default. It was inconcievable, but Tsuchimikado warned it of their agreement, of which it grudgedly accepted, but demanded to know how it had lost. Tsuchimikado explained that he had chosen not only the field, but the players as well. He fabricated the entire history and war itself. They were all apart of the same tribe, but in its arrogance had been blind. Tsuchimikado further explained that it needed to, "show humility to the arrogant kitsune." Kyoukasuigetsu no Mono howled with laughter, as it had been tricked before the very start, in a manner no more different than what it had done to others so many times before. Respect reflected in its eyes, it agreed to honor its word, but it vowed that it would out do Tsuchimikado in yet another game. Games they continue to play on a frequent basis. Zanpakutō Kazemonogatari (風物語, "Legend of the Wind") is the name of Tsuchimikado's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state it resembles an intricately designed bo staff with various rune-like inscriptions etched onto itse surface that cause the staff to glow a dim golden when held. Near the ends of the staff is a gold plating that is also etched with its own unique design. Kazemonogatari is unique in that Tsuchimikado has the ability to either summon the staff or dismiss it. In either case strong winds envelope the staff causing it to either disperse or reform as needed. The staff is rather large for a bo staff, as it is over seven feet in length, and when swung it hums in the air like a whispering wind providing an inkling to its true nature and abilities. Furthermore in its sealed state, Tsuchimikado demonstrates the ability to manipulate his Zanpakutō telekinetically, releasing his grip on the weapon and attacking in tandem with his own hakuda and the staff at once, often surprising his opponents. Appearance: Kazemonogatari is a woman of nobility, beautiful with smooth pale skin, and long light blond hair, hanging lavishly down to her legs. Her hair is distinct, as is much of her appearance, since its pigment changes, with varying colors such as light pink at its ends, with long strands of light green intertwined giving it a rather exotic luster. Her eyes are mesmerizing possessing several hues; a peacock blue eye rings around a yellow scelra that seems to hypnotize all who gaze into it. Complimenting her exotic features is buxom and curvacious frame hugging tightly around her dark blue kimono with pale red ridges. She seems to enjoy sakura petals, and has several sown throughout her outfit, including two tied into her hair. She is known to always have a fan with a similar design as her kimono on hand, using it to partially cover her face whenever she speaks. Kazemonogatari knows she's beautiful and doesnt hesistate to let Tsuchimikado know it, often appearing seductively around him, with her arms drapped around him. She is like a princess, thoughtful, whimsical, beautiful, and legends will one day speak of a beauty matched only by her cunning. Personality: Kazemonogatari is the natural foil to Tsuchimikado, as both are very similar individuals, playing off one another with natural ease. Both are witty, and sarcastic individuals, who love to play mind games, especially with each other, engaging in verbal games of wit, and charm. She has been known to scheme against his plans, in an effort to see how he will handle ever changing patterns and situations, for her personal amusement. She can also be rather vain, bossy, and overbearing when the time calls for it, often pressuring Tsuchimikado when necessary or refusing to help him when he has chosen not to listen to her advice. It's hard to determine whether or not Kazemonogatari or even Tsuchimikado is the real master, since both are equally capable of ingenious schemes. In conversation, she makes use of strange references, to illustrate her points, and can be quite condenscending at times as well. Her speech is noted to be very formal and somewhat archaic as well. In comparison to Tsuchimikado's impish and somewhat light-hearted nature, she represents a colder more pragmatic view of the world. Shikai Release: Kazemonogatari is released by reciting, "The wind tells a story, though it’s difficult to hear, patience plays a part." (風の物語それは聞くのは難しいものの忍耐は役割を果たしている, kaze no monogatari sore wa, kiku no wa muzukashiimonono nintai wa, yakuwari o hatashite iru). Once Tsuchimikado speaks the poem-like command, winds from the four cardinal directions surge and begin to spiral around the shaft of Kazemonogatari which begins to sing like a whispering wind. It is an elemental type Zanpakutou, and from what the members of the Shinsengumi, quite possibly the strongest wind-type Zanpakutou currently in existence. Furthermore as one of the oldest Shinigami in the history of Soul Society, Tsuchimikado has achieved and mastered every aspect of his Zanpakuto. According to Tsuchimikado, those that reach this level are able to learn the true name of their Zanpakutou spirit, whose length is akin to a short and poetic story encompassing their existence. Shikai Special Ability: Kazemonogatari is a kami of the divine wind element, capable of creating, and manipulating any and all forms of air. She is both its avatar and its servant; from the subtle yet gentle warm summer breeze, to the raging maelstroms like that of a howling tornado or a whirling hurricane that carve through the planet, she is the very wind itself. Kazemonogatari is a power that governs the, "flow of energies, the cycle of transition and transformation"; she is the very embodiment of the air, able to manipulate the ebb and flow of all things, be it thought, action, communication, perception, all of these are within her realm of influence. *'Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Gatari' (天叢雲語, lit. "Legend of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"): Legends tell of an ancient weapon capable of stirring the winds of heaven themselves. With a single thrust, the four winds of the divines would converge and form the gathering clouds of heaven. This power is the most basic of Kazemonogatari's abilities, allowing for the direct control and manipulation of the four celestial winds, to alter the very atmosphere itself. With her release, Kazemonogatari is capable of creating, and manipulating the weather within the immediate vicinity by controlling the air currents and wind pressure. It is a powerful ability capable of conjuring powerful storms of thunder and lightning, blanketing the sky in a shapeless darkness. To manipulate the winds, Tsuchimikado must wield the zanpakutou, spinning it and moving it in accordance to the appropriate cardinal direction. By thrusting the bo staff into the sky, Tsuchimikado may call upon the northern wind, to conjure freezing winds, to generate bouts of intense snow and ice. These winds are capable of snap-freezing anything they touch, and carry thousands of tiny snowflakes that shear and tear asunder all caught within their bellowing winds. By slamming the staff downward, Tsuchimikado calls upon the southern winds, conjuring scorching winds that burn and blister the earth itself. He can funnel his winds directly into the earth to conjure terrible whirlwinds of rock dirt and sand, that immolate upon contact with the air, turning them into deadly fiery projectiles. With a sweep to the west, he is able to not only control the surrounding pressure, but to create and generate his own winds. These powerful surges of wind have tremendous concussive and blasting force, detonating with the force of a massive sonic boom. And finally to with a mighty swing to the east, he calls upon the eastern winds, that govern moisture and water. With them he can call forth torrential rains, and drench the world in sea of water, only to turn it into one of nature's most destructive forces; manifesting hurricanes with yet another spiraling flourish. *'Amenoukihashi-no-Gatari' (天, lit. "Legend of the Floating Bridge of Heaven"): Legends tell of the great bridge that formed when heaven and earth were born. When the light settled in the heavens above and the earth formed below, a magnificent bridge was conjured into creation by world itself to allow the Kami to descend upon what had been wrought. The legacy of this tale is the bridge between that which is undefined and light and that which is heavy and material. This power is one of Kazemonogatari's most mysterious abilities, and even after two millennia of study, Tsuchimikado is still unsure of all of its capabilities. At its simplest, it allows for the Tsuchimikado to create a bridge, or a link between two things. It is the ability to create connections where none existed. Such a power has endless possibilities for its execution and Tsuchimikado has no doubt toiled for centuries to divine its limits. He has discovered the ability to open gates between worlds, forming the necessary bridge to the connect them, links between people, objects, even metaphorical concepts and ideals. When the bridge has been created, one may traverse it, or communicate and receive information, even power. It is one of Kazemonogatari's most closely guarded abilities and one that holds the greatest potential beyond any other she may yet possess. *'Takamgahara-no-Gatari' (高天原語, lit. "Legend of the High Plain of Heaven"): Legend tells that upon the creation of the universe, light arose from the beaten and shapeless matter that hung in silence. When these particles arose to the top of the universe, they became that which would later become known as heaven. Kazemonogatari's power in this respect is the ability to bend and manipulate particles of light using the air itself. With her immense spiritual power nestled into the atmosphere, Kazemonogatari reveals the extent of her touch, allowing Tsuchimikado to focus and bend rays of light into condensed beams of scorching heat. While these beams of light can be wielded as weaponized constructs capable of immolating and incinerating the most powerful of foes, they are but the crudest and most simplest application of her power. The true might of her power lies in the ability to bend and refract these particles of light to create immensely powerful and detailed illusions of amazing grandeur. Tsuchimikado is capable of harnessing his own innate talent for illusions thanks in regard to his kitsune heritage, but through Kazemongatari the scale of it is such that the world becomes his canvas. With a sweep of his staff, he could make it appear as though night had changed into day, for as far as the eye could see. He could conjure colossal phantasmal monsters born from the most horrific of nightmares, whom tower beyond even the clouds themselves. These illusions are potent, for there is a measure of substance; they can be touched, felt, seen and heard. Just as the light gave birth to heaven so too can it give form to whatever creation Tsuchimikado imagines. However the more elaborate the illusion the more light is required to give it proper form. Only in broad daylight is Tsuchimikado capable of truly harnessing this power to its fullest. Bankai: Kamikaze Tenjo Sajiki Gekijou No Gatari (群雲天井桟敷劇場語, lit. "Legend of the Divine Wind Theatre Gallery"): Upon the utterance of the last syllable, Kazemonogatari's power resonates with Tsuchimikado flooding the atmosphere with their combined might. As this occurs the clouds in the sky begin a rapid descent, crashing into the earth below before swirling together and funneled into the staff form of Kazemonogatari. The display of heavenly power is dwarfed by the thrum echoing from the zanpakutou as it shines with a bright golden light emanating from along its shaft. The whispers in the wind grow increasingly in volume become a resounding chorus of extravagant song and music with the disembodied voices of the four winds each adding their own crescendo! The full release of Kazemonogatari's abilities is essentially a much larger and grander version of her Shikai, greatly empowering them to Bankai-levels of strength giving all of his previous abilities an enormous increase their power. *'Bankai Special Ability:' There is currently no information regarding the exact capabilities of this Bankai, all information regarding its release has been destroyed beyond mention of an increase in the base Shikai powers. Tsuchimikado has only used his Bankai once in Soul Society's history and the event has since been purged from all records. He is similiarily forbidden from releasing his Bankai while in Soul Society or any neighboring areas and as an additional requirement, Kazemonogatari has also refused to be released unless Tsuchimikado submits to binding that would compel him to accomplish one of the many grand tasks she has set before him. Trivia *Tsuchimikado's mother is alluded to be the infamous Daiji a nine-tailed fox spirit that was said to have possessed Daji and helped to bring about the downfall of the Shang Dynasty. *''Umisenyamasen'' is a japanese four-character idiom meaning sly old fox or someone who has had all sorts of experience in life so that s/he can handle, or wiggle out of, any difficult situations through cunning alone. This meaning derives from an old saying that a snake lives in the ocean for a thousand years and in the mountains for another thousand years before it turns into a dragon. Hence a sly, worldly-wise person is referred to as an ocean-1000-mountain-1000 person. *Kazemonogatari's wind manipulation draws inspiration from Airbending in Avatar the Laster Airbender, credit goes to the original author for this great inspiration. *Tsuchimikado's divination is greatly inspired by the Ryuugan or Dragons Eye from Tenjo Tenge. *Tsuchimikado's theme song is Lay Back by Iwasaki Taku. *Kazemonogatari appearance is based off of Princess Hitei from Katanagatari and shares the same theme song; Peacock Blue Eyes by Iwasaki Taku. *His name and appearance are inspired by Tsuchimikado Motoharu from the series Toarumajutsu no Index. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Royal Guard Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Abysmal Shadows